My life is gonna be beeyooteeful!
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Eheprobleme bei den Malfoys... Und: Das letzte Kapitel ist da! (Oder? Wer kann das wissen...)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören der Frau Rowling, der Songtext gehört mir auch nicht und Geld verdien ich hiermit ebenfalls nicht!

Kleine Anmerkung am Rande (wie meistens, grins): 

Fragt mich um Himmels willen nicht, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin. Sie  war mit einem Mal an, als ich gerade mit meinem Abwasch beschäftigt war und nebenbei die „Swing when you're winning" von Robbie Williams laufen ließ. Das Ende allerdings... das kam mir erst, als ich schon beim Schreiben war! 

**Ach ja: Und wer... ähm... nennen wir es „schwache Nerven" hat, der sollte es sich zweimal überlegen, ob er das hier wirklich lesen möchte! Und das ist durchaus ernst gemeint, Leute!!!**

**_My life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful_****_  
  
_**

Ungewohnte Töne drangen schon an Snape's Ohr, als er vor Malfoy Manor auftauchte. Sein Freund Lucius hatte ihm Bescheid gegeben, dass er ihm unbedingt etwas erzählen müsse und so hatte sich Snape auf den Weg gemacht. Mit entgeisterter Miene klopfte er an die schwere Eichentür, wunderte sich bei dem Lärm kaum, dass nicht geöffnet wurde und so trat er nun einfach unaufgefordert ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er mit lauter Swingmusik begrüßt wurde. Snape's Unterkiefer klappte bis auf seine Kniescheibe, als er die unverkennbare Stimme von Lucius aus der Küche hörte und wie er lautstark mitsang:

"How lucky can one guy be?  
I kissed her and she kissed me  
Like the fella once said,  
"Ain't that a kick in the head?"  
The room was completely black,  
I hugged her and she hugged back  
Like the sailor said, quote,  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"  
  


My head keeps spinnin',  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin',  
my life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful  
  
I've sunshine enough to spread,  
it's just like the fella said  
Tell me quick, ain't love a kick in the head?

Like the fella once said,  
"Ain't that a kick in the head?"  
Like the sailor said, quote,  
"Ain't that a hole in the boat?"  
  


Snape stand immer noch da, sein Mund stand weit offen, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Schließlich schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf, dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung, ging auf die Küche zu und sah, wie Lucius gerade eine Drehung vollführte und zum großen Finale anzusetzen schien:

My head keeps spinnin',  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin',  
my life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful  
  
She's tellin' me we'll be wed,  
she's picked out a king-size bed  
I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick  
Tell me quick oh, ain't love a kick?  
  


Tell me quick ain't love a kick in the head?"

Beim letzten Worten kickte Lucius noch einem im Weg stehenden Eimer in die Ecke und bemerkte jetzt erst seinen Freund. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung schaltete er die Musik aus und strahlte Severus an.

„Oh, schon da?"

Der hatte immer noch Mühe zu begreifen, was er dort eben gesehen hatte. Aber jetzt riss er sich zusammen.

„Sag mal, Lucius, bist du betrunken?"

„Betr..."

Lucius blieb das Wort im Hals stecken, dann lachte er laut auf.

„Nein, alter Freund, nicht betrunken, aber trunken vor Glück!"

„Aha."

Snape beschloss erst einmal, nichts weiter zu sagen. Lucius grinste jetzt breit.

„Ich habe es Narcissa erzä-hält!!"

„Ach..."

Wieder klappte Snape's Mund auf. Doch dann nickte er leicht.

„Soso. Hast du dich also tatsächlich getraut und es Narcissa gebeichtet, dass du eine Affäre mit dieser kleinen süßen... wie hieß sie doch gleich... hattest?"

„Mmh!"

Lucius nickte. Immer noch lächelte er. Snape hob die Schultern.

„Und? Wie hat sie reagiert? Ich meine, wenn du hier schon rumsingst, muß es ja gut gelaufen sein!"

„Kann man so sagen, ja."

„Sie hat sich doch bestimmt tierisch aufgeregt, oder?"

„Ja."

Lucius wandte sich kurz ab. Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Und wie..."

„Weißt du, Severus, alter Freund, manchmal weiß ein Mann erst, was er zu tun hat, wenn es soweit kommt. Verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich denke schon, aber... was machst du da eigentlich?"

Snape trat nun neben seinen Freund an die Spüle. Dann schluckte er und wurde noch eine Spur blasser um die Nase. Sein Blick glitt vom Spülbecken hoch zu Lucius' Gesicht. Der lächelte ihn an und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann drehte er den Wasserhahn auf, spülte das blutige Messer ab, pfiff nach seinem Hund und warf dem eilig heranhechelnden Tier das Herz von Narcissa vor die Füße. 

Ende

...ja, ich weiß, ist was ganz Anderes als gewöhnlich! *schluck selbst und würg mal kurz dezent* Aber ich wollte einfach mal sehen, wie das hier ankommt! Also: Reviews???


	2. Chapter 2 Narcissa

Disclaimer: Nix hiervon gehört mir, nur der Frau Rowling. Und Geld verdien ich auch keins damit!

Kleine Anmerkung am Rande:

Die Idee zu dieser Fortsetzung kam mir sonntags in der Früh, kurz nach dem Aufwachen – und NEIN, die Sonne hat mich nicht wachgeküsst, sondern eher die Muse! *grins*

****

**_My life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful - Teil 2_****__**

****

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Narcissa in ihrem Bett hoch. Ihr Herz raste und sie rang nach Luft. Ihre Hand fuhr hoch zu ihrem Mund und sie biss sich in den Handrücken, um ihren jagenden Atem zu unterdrücken. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloß sie die Augen, riss sie aber sofort wieder auf, als dieser grauenhafte Traum wie in -zigtausend Einzelteilchen wieder aufblitzte.

Lucius.

Ihr Ehemann.

Das Messer und das Blut und...

Narcissa schüttelte heftig den Kopf, wie um den Gedanken an das Ende des Traumes loszuwerden. Mit fahrigen Fingern strich sie sich das Haar zurück, was ihr wirr um den Kopf hing. Dann atmete sie tief durch. Ruhig bleiben, beschwor sie sich, schön ruhig bleiben, es war nur ein Traum. Und Lucius, er würde sie nie umbringen und sich schon gar nicht die Hände an ihr schmutzig machen. Außer... nein, auch der Gedanke war absurd. Lucius konnte unmöglich davon wissen, dass sie einen Geliebten hatte. Sie und Severus hatten immer aufgepasst, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Mit seiner Cleverness und ihrem Talent, auch in kritischen Situationen ihre unbeteiligten Gesichtszüge beibehalten zu können, waren sie IMMER vorsichtig gewesen! Und Severus selbst würde Lucius nie davon erzählen. Er hatte trotz seiner ganzen Arbeit IMMER Zeit für sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrem eiskalten Ehemann.

Bei diesem Gedanken schwang sich Narcissa aus dem Bett. Sie warf sich ihren Hausmantel über, stockte kurz, als sie am Spiegel vorbeikam und blieb stehen. Sie WAR schön und sie WAR begehrenswert! Und sie musste jetzt unbedingt wissen, ob und wie viel Lucius wirklich von ihrer geheimen Beziehung zu Snape wusste. 

Leise huschte Narcissa in den anderen Flügel des Hauses, wo Lucius sein Schlafzimmer hatte. Vor der Tür blieb sie einen Moment stehen und lauschte. Dann drückte sie mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck die Türklinke herunter, schob die schwere Tür so leise wie möglich einen schmalen Spalt auf, drängte sich hindurch und verhielt ihren Schritt. Sie lauschte. Lucius schlief noch. Kein Wunder, die Sonne war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen. 

Narcissa schluckte. Vorsichtig trat sie leise näher, auf das große Bett zu. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich verächtlich, als sie das leise, kaum wahrnehmbare Schnarchen von Lucius hörte. Jetzt stand sie dicht vor dem Bett und sah ihren schlafenden Mann. Seine langen weißblonden Haaren sahen selbst noch im Schlaf aus, als wäre er gerade beim Friseur gewesen. Narcissa's Gesicht verzog sich sekundenlang. Warum war dieser hundsgemeine Schuft nur so... so atemberaubend? Himmel, immerhin hatte sie gerade davon geträumt, dass er sie umgebracht... ach was, abgeschlachtet hatte!!!

Wieder presste sich Narcissa den Handballen vor den Mund, um ein Aufstöhnen der Wut zu unterdrücken. Wie konnte sie diesen Mann nur so lieben und hassen zugleich?? Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Außerdem begann ihr Magen zu rebellieren, als wieder diese Traumbilder vor ihr aufstiegen. Zudem spukte immer noch ein Satz von Lucius in ihrem Kopf herum, den er im Traum gesagt hatte. Nein, erinnerte sie sich, Snape war es gewesen, der ihn ausgesprochen hatte:

„Hast du dich also tatsächlich getraut und es Narcissa gebeichtet, dass du eine Affäre mit dieser kleinen süßen... wie hieß sie doch gleich... hattest?"

Narcissa würgte. Sie musste hier raus! Sofort! Sie fuhr herum und floh förmlich aus dem Raum. Erst auf dem Flur blieb sie sekundenlang stehen. Ihr Herz raste erneut, dann erst schrie sie unterdrückt auf und rannte wie gehetzt zurück zu ihren eigenen Räumen.

In Lucius' Schlafzimmer drehte sich Lucius auf die Seite. Die gerade aufgehende Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht, als wolle sie ihn wach küssen. Lucius schlug langsam die Augen auf und kuschelte sich zufrieden lächelnd tiefer ins Kissen. Noch eine Woche, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, maximal! Dann würde es soweit sein und er würde das bekommen, was er schon lange Zeit wollte! Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, zufriedener. Es war schon fast unglaublich, wie bereits nach einer Nacht dieser simple kleiner Traumzauber gewirkt hatte!

THE END.... oder???

~ * ~ * ~

Wie wär's mit ein paar kleinen Reviews zum Frühstück??? Dann gibt's _vielleicht_ auch noch eine Fortsetzung... 


	3. Frühstücksgespräche

**Disclaimer: Keiner hiervon gehört mir, sondern der Frau Rowling! Und nein, ich verdien immer noch kein Geld mit diesen Stories!!! **

~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

Kapitel 3 

Als Lucius eine knappe Woche später morgens ins Esszimmer trat, saß Narcissa schon am Tisch. Sie blickte kaum auf, als er ihr gegenüber Platz nahm. Ohne ihr auch nur ansatzweise einen Blick zuzuwerfen, begann Lucius sein Brötchen mit Marmelade zu bestreichen. Narcissa zog ihr Taschentuch hervor und hüstelte nervös. Auch jetzt erfolgte keine Reaktion von Lucius. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug setzte sich Narcissa aufrecht hin.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden!"

Lucius stieß nur kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus und sah sekundenlang zu seiner Frau hin, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Narcissa schluckte.

„Ich... ähm... es gibt etwas, über das wir sprechen sollten, Lucius!"

Wieder reagierte er nicht, sondern biss nun von seinem Brötchen ab. Ein Tropfen der Marmelade blieb dabei an seiner  Fingerspitze hängen. Narcissa starrte auf das kräftige Rot der Erdbeermarmelade. Unwillkürlich keuchte sie auf, als sie wieder an das Blut in ihren Träumen dachte. Sie senkte rasch den Kopf, bekam aber dennoch mit, wie Lucius langsam den Tropfen ableckte, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Mit einem kleinen Stöhnen tupfte sich Narcissa über die Lippen, dann erklärte sie mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme:

„Lucius, ich... ich habe einen..."

„Ja?"

Jetzt erst schaute Lucius sie direkt an. Seine grauen Augen schimmerten in der Morgensonne wie Gletschereis und unwillkürlich erschauerte Narcissa. 

„Was möchtest du mir sagen, Liebes? Dass du dich in mein Zimmer schleichst und mich im Schlaf beobachtest? Dass du nicht weißt, was vorgeht? Oder dass dich seit einer Woche Alpträume quälen, du dir in deinen schlimmsten Phantasien nie hättest vorstellen können?"

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln umspielte Lucius' Lippen, als er sah, wie seine Frau immer bleicher geworden war. Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Oder möchtest du mir sagen, dass du einen Geliebten hast? Nein... lass es mich anders ausdrücken: Du hast..." 

Er machte eine kleine, wohl kalkulierte Pause.

„Snape als Liebhaber - ist es nicht so?"

Entsetzt keuchte Narcissa auf.

„Du... du weißt es?"

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich alles weiß!" entgegnete Lucius. Seine Augen musterten sie kühl. Narcissa schluckte.

„Aber... aber... Lucius, ich..."

Sie riss sich zusammen, dann schleuderte sie ihm entgegen:

„Ja, es ist wahr! Und Severus... er ist ein weit besserer Liebhaber als du, er ist ein weit besserer Mensch als du und er ist..."

„Ein besserer Schauspieler, als ich dachte!" unterbrach sie Lucius mit einem kleinen höhnischen Lächeln. Er beugte sich leicht vor.

„Hast du tatsächlich gedacht, er empfindet tatsächlich etwas für dich?  Oh nein, meine Liebe, das Ganze war nur ein wohldurchdachter Plan, der scheinbar genauso funktioniert hat, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte!" 

Wieder lehnte er sich zurück und holte tief Luft. 

„So ein Pech, nicht wahr? Da hast du gedacht, dass er dein Erlöser ist, dein Retter, der dich aus meinen Fängen befreit! Und jetzt stellt sich heraus, dass er, mein guter Freund, auch nur mit dir gespielt hat wie mit einer kleinen dummen Puppe."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich abfällig.

„Eine dumme kleine Puppe... und nichts Anderes bist du! Du warst es schon immer! Du warst eine Marionette, mit der ich spielen konnte, wie ich wollte! Du hast mir den Sohn geschenkt, den ich wollte. Den ich brauchte. Doch jetzt... bist du überflüssig geworden. Die Frage ist nur..."

Er beugte sich vor, ergriff seine Tasse und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, bevor er weitersprach:

„Dankst du selbst ab... oder soll ich es dir abnehmen?"

„Was... was meinst du damit?" würgte Narcissa hervor, die immer noch damit zu kämpfen hatte zu begreifen, was Lucius da von sich gegeben hatte. Wieder stieß Lucius kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus.

„Ganz einfach. Was glaubst du, wie lange hältst du die Alpträume noch aus, hm? Bis du ihrer überdrüssig bist und dir selbst das Leben nimmst... War nicht der in der letzten Nacht  besonders schlimm?"

Narcissa griff sich an die Kehle, während ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde, als sie daran dachte. Rasch schüttelte sie den Kopf, wie, um den Gedanken daran loszuwerden. Mit einem Keuchen stieß sie hervor:

„Warum, Lucius? Warum??"

„Warum?"

Mit blitzenden Augen erhob sich der und kam nun langsam auf sie zu. Hinter ihrem Stuhl blieb er stehen und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, bis sein Mund fast ihr Ohr berührte. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und glitten zu ihrem Hals, um ihn sanft zu umfassen. Dann hauchte Lucius:

„Weil es eine Andere gibt! Eine, die mich verdient! Eine – viel – bessere... als dich!"

Narcissa schloß die Augen und schluckte, als sie Lucius' Kuss auf ihrer Wange spürte und seine Worte hörte. 

„Und weißt du, was das Interessante an der Sache ist, mein Schatz? Dass du nicht weißt, wer sie ist, was sie ist und was sie hat, was deine kleine Gestalt so dermaßen in den Schatten stellt!"

Lucius' Atem strich über ihre Haut und ließ Narcissa frösteln. Er fuhr jetzt mit leiser Stimme fort:

„Überleg dir gut, was du tust! Aber denk nicht zu lange darüber nach... meine Geduld nimmt langsam ab!"

Seine Hände verschwanden. Und dann waren nur noch seine Schritte zu hören, als er das Esszimmer verließ, während Narcissa zitternd zurückblieb. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, sich in ihr Zimmer zu schleppen. Erst dort brach sie schluchzend auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

Fragt mich bitte nicht, ob es noch eine Fortsetzung gibt... wenn ich grad in so einer Stimmung bin wie heute, ist es jedenfalls nicht ausgeschlossen!!!

Aber in diesem Fall: Seht dies Kapitel einfach als kleines Osterei an!!! *grins* In diesem Sinne: Ich wünsch Euch frohe Ostern!


	4. Die Aussprache

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Lucius, noch Narcissa und Snape schon rein gar nicht! Die einzige Person, die meiner Phantasie entsprungen ist, ist Jean und das Pferd! Und wie gehabt: Geld verdien ich auch keins mit dieser Schreiberei! Leider... 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Kapitel 4 

„Severus, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Narcissa stand vor ihrem Spiegel, ihre Hände um ihr Taschentuch gekrallt und starrte in ihr kreideweißes Gesicht. Nein, unmöglich, so konnte sie auf gar keinen Fall Severus gegenüber treten. Aber sie musste wissen, musste Gewissheit haben, ob es tatsächlich die Wahrheit gewesen war, was ihr Ehemann ihr erzählt hatte. Dass Severus Snape wirklich nur mit ihr gespielt, mit ihren Gefühlen Missbrauch getrieben hatte. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und seufzte schwer. Als sie dann erneut in den Spiegel schaute, schrak sie zusammen. Hinter ihr stand Lucius mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck. Seine Augen sahen sie direkt an und jetzt trat er näher an sie heran, ohne ihren Blick loszulassen. Dann hob er die Hand und strich mit der Außenseite der Finger über ihre Wange. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln. Dennoch musste sich Narcissa beherrschen, um seine Hand nicht einfach abzuschütteln und zurückzuweichen. 

„Nun, mein Schatz..."

Seine Stimme klang samtig, fast zärtlich, als sein Mund nun näher kam.

„Hast du dir überlegt, was du zu tun gedenkst?"

Narcissa schluckte. Sie war dankbar, dass ihre Stimme sie nicht im Stich ließ, als sie den Mund öffnete.

„Hast du dir überlegt, was du unserem Sohn sagen willst, wenn ich tot bin? Egal, ob ich von deiner Hand sterbe oder von meiner eigenen!"

Lucius' Hand fuhr von ihrer Wange langsam über ihren Hals bis zur Schulter, dann ließ er sie tiefer gleiten, bis sie auf Narcissas Hüfte liegenblieb. Gleichzeitig begannen seine Finger ihr Kleid zu raffen. Narcissa rang nach Luft, als sie sie an ihrem Oberschenkel spürte. Doch dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Lucius' Spiegelbild.

„Willst du dich ein letztes Mal an meiner Haut, meinem Körper ergötzen? Oder hat deine kleine Hure heute keine Zeit für dich?"

Narcissa wunderte sich selbst über diese Worte. Doch noch bevor sie länger darüber nachdenken konnte, schloß sich Lucius' andere Hand fest um ihre Kehle und er zischte:

„Wage es nie – NIE – wieder, sie so zu nennen! Sonst wirst du darum betteln, dass ich dich endlich töte!"

Ohne seine Hand von ihrem Hals zu lösen, ließ er nun seine andere Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und zerriss mit einem kurzen Ruck ihre Unterwäsche. Narcissa fuhr zusammen. Lucius drückte ihren Hals zurück, so dass ihr Kopf nun fast auf seiner Schulter lag.

„Aber damit du siehst, dass ich dir in dieser schweren Zeit, die du durchmachst... ein bisschen Ablenkung gönne..."

Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Möchte ich wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass du deinen Geliebten nicht zu sehr vermisst!"

Im nächsten Moment stöhnte Narcissa schmerzhaft auf, als sie spürte, wie etwas Großes, Hartes in sie eindrang. Ihre Hände krallten sich in den Stoff ihres Kleides, während Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und keuchte erneut auf, als dieses Etwas tiefer in sie stieß. Lucius' Mund kam wieder näher an ihr Ohr.

„Sträub dich ruhig! Du hast ihn doch immer deinen Hengst genannt, nicht wahr? Nicht wahr?" wiederholte er lauter, als Narcissa nicht sofort antwortete. Hastig nickte sie und Lucius lächelte zufrieden.

„Na also... erfreu dich daran, in drei Tagen beginnt es sich in dir aufzulösen."

Jetzt löste er sich von seiner Frau und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch an der Tür blieb er noch kurz stehen und sah kurz über die Schulter zurück.

„Ach... fast hätte ich es vergessen!"

Langsam drehte sich Narcissa zu ihm um. Bei jeder Bewegung durchzuckten sie höllische Schmerzen, so dass sie nur flach atmete. Lucius musterte sie ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.

„Nur damit du nicht nicht wunderst... es werden sich ein paar kleine... mmh..."

Er überlegte kurz.

„Ja, nennen wir es Wucherungen... bilden. Man sagte mir, sie dienen der Lustförderung! Und wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass du unbefriedigt bleibst, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?" 

Seine Stimme klang seidenweich. Narcissa schloss sekundenlang die Augen und schluckte. 

„Du... du bist... grausam!" 

„Gut. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag!"

Lucius griff zur Türklinke, hielt aber erneut einen Moment inne und sah sich noch einmal zu Narcissa um.

„Vielleicht erzähle ich dir, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, worin der Unterschied zwischen dir und einer wirklich erstklassigen Frau liegt... Das heißt, wenn du dann noch unter uns weilen solltest!"

Er wandte sich nun zum Gehen und war auch schon aus dem Zimmer, als Narcissa hörte, wie er tief durchatmete und sich dann wiederholt umdrehte.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich dir ja noch eine Antwort schuldig bin!"

Lucius wartete, aber da von Narcissa nichts kam, erklärte er:

„Du wolltest wissen, was Draco zu deinem Tod sagen würde, nicht wahr?"

Narcissa's Augen flackerten kurz, bevor sie langsam nickte. Lucius stieß kurz die Luft durch die Nase aus.

„Er würde sagen: ‚Zu schade – wann bekomme ich mein Erbe ausgezahlt?'!"

Ein kleines Lächeln folgte, dann verschwand Lucius endgültig, während Narcissa mit hängenden Schultern zurückblieb. Minutenlang blieb sie so stehen. Dann atmete sie tief durch und trat mit kleinen Schritten auf ihre Frisierkommode zu. Noch einmal blickte sie in den Spiegel und sah ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Mit kalten und vor Aufregung fast starren Fingern zog sie die Schublade auf und ergriff ein langes schlankes Stilett. Ihre Finger krallten sich um den Griff. Noch einmal holte Narcissa tief Luft. Dann stieß sie zu...

Lucius wollte eben gerade in seine Kutsche einsteigen, als er für einen Augenblick innehielt und lauschte. Sekundenlang huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Sein Kutscher beachtete ihn nicht. Das einzige, was er vernahm, waren dermaßen ungewohnte Geräusche von seinem Meister, als der sich nun in die Polster sinken ließ. Doch Jean schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein! Unmöglich! Denn solche Töne hatte er noch nie von ihm gehört! Er knurrte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, schnalzte und trieb die Pferde an. Dennoch: Lucius' Stimme war trotz der Hufschläge deutlich zu vernehmen:

"My head keeps spinnin',  
I go to sleep and keep grinnin'  
If this is just the beginnin',  
my life is gonna be bee-yoo-tee-ful!"

E N D E


End file.
